Crazy Girl
by WildHope83
Summary: Two-shot outtake from my story 'Look at Me' involving one of my OCs, Braden. Written for a reader by request and it's not necessary to read 'Look at Me' if you want to check out this one-shot. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

This story is for darkhk and I hope you like it! It's a companion one shot to my story 'Look at Me' invovling the main OC's brother, Braden. You really don't have to read 'Look at Me' to read this one-shot. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

* * *

**Crazy Girl**

Willa Longwood sighed heavily before she took a pull from the cigarette in her hand and blew the smoke out into the air. It was a nasty habit she had recently acquired, but it took the edge off of her nerves and in the long run it was probably better that she smoked rather than continue to stick a needle in her arm and fill her blood stream with the poison that had slowly been killing her since she was fifteen. At twenty Willa had done many things she wasn't proud of, _many _things, but she'd been clean for eight months, two weeks, and five days. She had no intentions of returning to the life she'd led after running away from home at fourteen.

However, she also had no intentions of ever going back to the place that was supposed to be a sanctuary for her, the place that was supposed to be home. It wasn't home and hadn't been since her father passed away when she was ten and her mother took solace in a bottle, which led to her severely bad choice in men and then Willa's decision that living on the streets of L.A. was a better alternative than living in the hell that had become her home. It wasn't until her best friend died of an overdose ten months earlier that she realized she was going down the wrong path. So, taking the last bit of the money she had she hopped on a bus instead of buying heroin like she usually did.

On the bus she started going through the painful withdrawals, but she managed as best she could until she reached Forks where she was promptly admitted to the hospital after collapsing in front of the police station of all places. She managed to tell the nurses that she was going to see her aunt in La Push, and after giving them her name they were able to track her down. With her aunt's help she went to rehab and now, after six months in treatment, she was living with her aunt and soon she would be working alongside her aunt in the diner she owned down by the piers.

Sighing once again, Willa sank down onto the damp sand of the beach before she crossed her legs in front of her and looked out at the dark gray ocean and cloud covered sky in front of her. She took another pull from her cigarette and closed her eyes as the wind whipped across her face and knotted her shoulder blade length black hair. She blew out the smoke as she opened her eyes once again and found herself smiling.

La Push was a far cry from the hustle and bustle of L.A. However, she liked it and sleeping on an actual bed with clean sheets, having decent food in her stomach, and being clean was as close to heaven as Willa knew she probably was ever going to get. Her aunt, Marge, took her in without question and in the few months she'd been around, Marge had become more of a mother to her than Willa's own had ever been. Even before her father died, Willa's mother wasn't exactly mother of the year. Her father had been the one to take care of her, and with him gone Willa wasn't even a blimp on her mother's radar most of the time. However, the men in her mother's life took notice.

She closed her eyes tightly as the memories flooded her mind, the memories that she used heroin, alcohol, and just about whatever she could to forget. The desire to forget was still there, but she would not let herself use ever again. She opened her eyes again and flicked her cigarette into the water in front of her before she ran her hand through her hair. Well, if anything she had a topic of conversation for her therapist the next day. The first time she left her aunt's house on her own in two months and she already wanted to use. She balled her fists in her lap, tilted her head back, and let out a scream; knowing that that would make her feel at least a little better.

* * *

Braden sighed as he ran his hand down his face before he cracked his neck on both sides and walked along the beach. It had been a long two weeks and all he wanted to do was go home, crawl into bed, and sleep for the next two days. However, that wasn't a possibility, at least not right now. DJ gave him the next couple of hours to recharge and after stopping at the Uley's house for something to eat, Braden went for a walk and ended up at the beach. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, and thankfully he was able to keep the thought to himself, but he was worried.

Somehow the leech continued to out maneuver them and she taunted all of them to the point that Braden's father was ready to just tare off on his own. She was threatening his daughter, and Paul's temper, the temper he long kept in check, was getting the better of him. However, the leech had gone north, but the pack was still on high alert in case she made another appearance. Right now, Olivia was safe in school since Andrew was in all of her classes and two other pack brothers were in the school. Also, Paul and Jared were camped outside the school in the woods just to be safe.

Braden was nervous because he was worried that the leech might manage to sneak by them and somehow get to Olivia. He knew it was highly unlikely because Olivia never left the house unless one of them was at her side, but there was still a small chance and that small chance brought out the overprotective big brother in the young man. DJ, Brandon, and Braden had made the change long before the other five members of the pack; however, they were novices when it came to actually going after a vampire that came on to their land. That was why the small pack's fathers had came out of retirement to help and to show the boys exactly what they needed to do to get rid of the problem.

Braden was pulled from his thoughts when a blood curdling scream echoed through the air. It came from a little further down the beach and Braden took off in a run to see what the hell was going on. He couldn't smell the leech, there was a scent in the air but it was human. He rounded a bluff and slowed to a walk when he saw a girl sitting on the sand near the water's edge, her hands in fists on her crossed legs and her black hair with bright red streaks whipping in the wind as she bowed her head and breathed so heavily that her shoulders rose and fell quickly. Slowly he approached her and nervously licked his lips.

"Miss?" he asked and he saw her body stiffen as he stopped about two feet from where she sat. She was dressed in dark jeans and underneath the dark blue cotton jacket she wore a vividly yellow shirt that was tight to her body, accenting an ample sized chest and flat stomach. "Are you okay?" he asked and she lifted her head to look up at him.

His hazel eyes locked with the dark eyes of a young woman he had never seen before in his life; and for a moment time seemed to stop. She blinked in surprise and gasped quietly, a sound that would have gone unheard by a normal person, but Braden heard it as though those ruby red painted lips of hers had done it right next to his ear.

She was beautiful, but that wasn't even the right word to describe her, and perfect was too boring of a word to do her justice. Her eyes were brown with gold and green flecks around her pupil that he could easily see and lined by thick lashes that were heavily laden with mascara. Her left eyebrow was pierced as was the left side of her nose with a small clear crystal stud, and though he usually found body piercings to be a turn off, he liked the little additions on her because they seemed to suit her. Her skin tone was much like his, a lighter version of the russet skin tone that ran rampant on the reservation and he knew that she was not fully native.

He couldn't believe what had just happened to him. He had never wanted that moment to come, even telling Olivia that he was glad that he hadn't imprinted. He hadn't wanted to be 'whipped' like his brother, Andrew, and father was. However, it had just happened and everything seemed to fall into place as he looked into her captivating eyes. He had felt everything in his world shift and suddenly the woman in front of him was all that truly mattered. As long as she was happy, healthy, and safe he would be happy. He hadn't understood why Brandon, Andrew, and DJ had been so happy upon finding their imprint, but then and there he understood. It was like he was finally complete and all was well in the world so long as she was there.

"Are you okay?" he asked her again, since she had yet to answer him.

"Yeah," she said, her voice was a little deeper and slightly raspier than most young woman he had met before but it made goose bumps rise on his skin and he liked it. "I just had to let out a little frustration." She stood and wiped the sand from the back of her jeans and looked at Braden. She looked almost relieved and he found himself wondering why as she continued to look at him and he her.

"Well, you got a pair of lungs on you," he said with an easy grin and she laughed lightly, the sound making those goose bumps make another appearance.

"Thanks," she said lightly. "Aren't you cold?" she asked him and he frowned before he tilted his head to the side, and she smiled at him. "You're only wearing shorts and it's not exactly warm around here."

"Oh, um, no," he said as he felt his own cheeks heat. "I'm fine actually. I don't get cold easily." She nodded her head and ran her hands through her hair. "I'm Braden Lahote," he said as he held out his right hand after he wiped it on the black basketball shorts he was wearing.

"Lahote?" she asked with curious eyes. "Any relation to Harper Lahote?" she asked and Braden smiled as he kept his hand poised for her to shake. He wanted to touch her, he needed to touch her.

"That's my mom," he said and she smiled at him, revealing dimples in both her cheeks. "How do you know her?" he asked curiously.

"I see Dr. Harrison in Forks, and sometimes the appointments before me go a little long; so, we talk," she admitted with a small shrug. He knew then that she saw the psychologist his mom worked for, and he wondered why. It wasn't something he could out right ask her, but he would find out when he learned more about her. She took a step closer to him and raised her hand to his before she placed her much smaller hand into his. It was then that he saw her nails were painted black and the feel of her skin against his was better than he thought it was going to be.

"Willa Longwood," she said as she shook his hand. "I'm Marge Longwood's niece," she continued as her beautiful eyes danced back and forth between his as she looked up and into his eyes. Braden knew that Marge had a brother and that he had lived in California with his family before he died ten years ago; so, he nodded his head and smiled at her. She slipped her hand from his and he reluctantly let her go even though he hadn't wanted to.

"Are you staying with Marge?" he asked her and she nodded. "For how long?"

"As long as she'll let me," she said and Braden's smile grew. Willa couldn't help but blush yet again as the extremely tall, extremely well put together, and extremely handsome young man smiled at her like she had just told him he'd won some sort of prize. She knew of him thanks to her recent talks with his mother, Harper.

Harper had told her she had five kids with the youngest being a freshman in high school, but Willa had had a hard time believing it since the woman didn't look old enough to have a kid over ten years old let alone five. However, if Harper's husband looked anything like her son Willa could see why she had so many kids. Willa would find it hard to keep her hands to herself too.

"Good," Braden said as he nodded his head. "We can use some new blood around here, especially of the very pretty variety like you." Willa blushed and shook her head. She didn't believe him, but that didn't stop an unfamiliar warmth from spreading through her at him calling her pretty. Her cell phone vibrated in her jean pocket and she realized it was the alarm she had set to remind herself to go home. Marge had given her the use of her car so long as she was back home in two hours. She took her right hand out of her pocket and took her phone out of her jeans before she turned off the alarm and stuck her phone back in her pocket.

"I need to get back home," Willa said as she gestured towards the path that led to the road where she had parked her aunt's car. Braden's eyes flickered towards the road and saw the car, and he mentally cursed because he wished she would have walked. That way he could have walked her home and spent a little more time with her.

"I'll walk you to your car," he said and Willa smiled and nodded her head before she turned and he fell in line beside her. She was wearing high heeled boots with thick solid heels that gave her at least three inches of height but the top of her head was just short of his shoulders even with the extra height. They reached the car all too soon for really either of their likings, and they both stopped next to the driver's side door.

"Thanks Braden," Willa said as she looked up at him and he smiled. She turned away and opened the car door to climb in, but Braden stopped her.

"Willa?" he asked quickly and she lifted her head to look up at him once more. "Do you want to hang out sometime?" Braden asked, nervous as to what her answer would be, and Willa smiled. "Since you're new and everything, I thought I could show you around; maybe introduce you to my friends."

"I'd like that, Braden," she said. "I'd like that a lot."

"Awesome," Braden said, a bright smile coming to his lips after she said his name for the first time. "How about we meet at the diner tomorrow for lunch?"

"My aunt's diner?" she asked and he nodded.

"I'll have my truck and I can show you around once we've had something to eat," he said.

"Um, all right," she said. "How about we meet there at one?"

"It's a date," he said and Willa's heart jumped at the word 'date,' but she found that she didn't want to even protest the thought of it being a date. "I'll see you tomorrow, Willa," he said as he took a step back and she smiled yet again.

"Tomorrow," she said with a nod before Braden took another step back. "Hey, do you want a ride?" she asked, surprising herself, and Braden shook his head.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm not going far," he said. "Drive safe."

"I will," she said softly before she watched him turn around and continue down the road in a light jog. Willa climbed into her aunt's car and closed the door before she buckled her seatbelt and started the car. She was still smiling and for the first time in what seemed like a very, very, long time she was actually looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

"Dude, what's up with the stupid grin?" Brandon asked as Braden walked into the house that night after his final shift of patrol. His twin was sitting on the sofa and their dad was in his chair as they watched the evening news.

"I imprinted," Braden said with a grin.

"You what?" came Olivia's voice and Braden turned to look at his younger sister as she stood at the base of the stairs.

"I imprinted, Liv, and you were right," he said as he walked over to her and picked her up by the waist, making her squeak in surprise as he spun her around before putting her back down on the floor. She smiled up at him and Braden looked up from her to see Brandon and Paul looking at him expectantly.

"Well, who is she?" Brandon asked, a grin on his face that probably mirrored Braden's.

"Her name's Willa Longwood," Braden said. "She's Marge's niece."

"I didn't know Marge had a niece," Olivia said and Braden looked at her.

"She does and she's absolutely beautiful," he said and Olivia laughed at his dazed expression. "I've got a date with her tomorrow afternoon, and thankfully DJ gave me the time off."

"What's going on out here?" came Harper's voice as she walked out of the kitchen and into the foyer as she dried her hands on a dish towel.

"Braden imprinted," Olivia said and Harper turned her eyes from her daughter to son, a smile lighting up her face.

"You did?" Harper asked and Braden nodded. "On who?"

"You know her actually," Braden said as he walked over to his mother. "Willa Longwood." Harper's eyebrows rose and her hands stilled in the towel.

"Willa Longwood?" she asked and Braden nodded. "Braden, could I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?" Braden's smile slipped at his mother's serious face and he nodded before he walked further into the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready soon, I'll call you in when it's ready." Paul nodded his head and urged his other children into the living room. Harper followed Braden into the kitchen and looked up at her son.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Braden asked and Harper shook her head as she put the towel down on the kitchen island.

"Nothing's wrong," Harper assured him and Braden relaxed, however, he still didn't know what his mother wanted to tell him. "I just want you to tread lightly with Willa," Harper said. "She's led a very difficult life, and she's still fighting demons that you can't even begin to understand."

"What do you mean, Mom?" he asked, a frown marring his face.

"I can't tell you, Braden, because it's her story to tell; and when she's ready she'll tell you. Just, go slow and take it one step at a time; and when she does tell you, she's going to need you to be strong for her."

"I will," Braden said without even thinking about it and Harper smiled as she raised her right hand to his face and patted his cheek.

"Good," she said softly as she lowered her hand. "Now help me get the table ready." Braden laughed lightly and nodded his head before he did just that.

* * *

"I'll be back in an hour. I've got a few errands to run, but I won't be late," Marge said with a small smile as she dropped Willa off at Dr. Harrison's office that Wednesday morning.

"Okay," Willa said as she picked up her bag from the floor of the car in between her feet. "Um, Aunt Marge?"

"Yes, sweetie?" Marge asked as she looked at her niece, who looked like a completely different girl than the one who had been laid up in the hospital almost nine months earlier.

"Could I go with you to the diner today and then would be all right if I went out for a while?" she asked and Marge looked at her curiously. "I, um, I sort of have a . . . a date."

"A date?" Marge asked, her eyebrows rising and making Willa laugh.

"I know, I was surprised when he asked too," Willa said and Marge smiled.

"Who's your date with and when did you meet him?" Marge asked.

"Braden Lahote and I met him on the beach yesterday," Willa said.

"Why didn't you say anything to me yesterday?"

"Honestly, I really didn't know how to tell you. I wasn't sure if you'd be okay with me going out with him."

"I know Braden, Willa. Braden, his brothers, and his friends are always at the diner. They're a bit of a rowdy bunch, but they're all good boys. His younger sister's a sweetheart too, you'd like her. They're exactly the kind of people that you should be around," Marge said as she reached out with her right hand and took hold of her niece's left and gave it a gentle squeeze. "As long as you're with Braden and back home by nine, you have a nice time today."

"Thanks Aunt Marge," Willa said before she leaned in and kissed her aunt's wrinkled cheek. Marge laughed lightly and let go of Willa's hand before the young woman climbed out of the car and headed towards the single story gray building.

Willa walked inside as she adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder and smiled at Harper as the older woman sat behind the receptionist desk. Harper looked up from the computer screen in front of her and gave her a warm and welcoming smile. From the moment Willa met her, Willa thought Harper was a very pretty woman. Even with the scar she had on her left cheek, her kindness made the marring feature invisible to those that got to know her.

"Morning Willa," Harper said gently.

"Good morning, Harper," Willa said back.

"Dr. Harrison should be ready for you in a little while," Harper said. "How are you doing today?"

"Surprisingly good," Willa answered truthfully and Harper continued to smile.

"That's good to hear," she said. "My son told me he met you yesterday," Harper said as Willa sat down in one of the chairs in the small waiting room, "and that you two have date this afternoon." Willa blushed and nodded her head as she tucked her long hair behind her ears.

"Yes, ma'am," Willa said and Harper smiled.

"He's already smitten, but don't tell him I told you that," she said her face going serious before she smiled again, and Willa's blush only deepened.

"Are you okay with me seeing him, Harper? I mean, you know about . . . about what I've done and what I'm going through," Willa said.

"We all have a past, Willa," Harper said evenly. "Some people's pasts are darker than others, but you're working to better yourself; and I know that Braden is a good man. He won't judge you, and you can trust him."

"Are you sure?" Willa asked.

"Of course I am," Harper said. "I raised him after all." Willa laughed before she shook her head.

"No, I meant, are you sure you don't mind?" she asked.

"I'm sure, Willa," Harper said in such a sincere way that Willa knew she wasn't lying or just saying it to make her feel like it was okay. She meant it, and Willa couldn't explain the wave of relief that hit her.

"Ah, Willa, right on time," Dr. Harrison said and Willa smiled at the older blonde woman. "Ready?" she asked and Willa nodded as she grabbed her bag and followed the doctor into her office. However, Willa paused at the door and looked at Harper.

"Harper?" she asked and the auburn hair woman turned her eyes to her. "Thanks." Harper just smiled at her before she winked and Willa quickly went into Dr. Harrison's office for her appointment.

* * *

"I know there's not much to do around here, but it really is a great place to live," Braden said as they walked along the paths towards the cliffs.

"Trust me, the slower pace the better for me," Willa said with a smile as she walked along side Braden and he looked down at her and smiled. She was wearing tennis shoes, so she was a few inches shorter than she had been the day before and she came up to the middle of his bicep.

"Really? I thought you would miss the fast pace of L.A.," he said.

"Hardly," Willa said. "I'm glad to be out of there, and I have no desire to go back."

"That's good to know," he said and she looked up at him, "because I think I would miss you if you did." She blushed and looked away from him, smiling as she did so.

"I think I'd miss you too," she said in a gentle whisper before she quickened her pace and broke through the tree line. Braden smiled as he watched her rush forward through the trees before she slowly walked towards the edge of the cliffs.

Lunch had been perfect, and the conversation was comfortable and easy between the pair. He now knew her favorite kind of music (classic rock and heavy metal which surprised him), her favorite color (red), and despite her small size she loved food almost as much as he did. She gave him a run for his money in the amount of food the two of them had consumed at lunch. Of course he still bettered her, but it pleased him to see her so at ease with him especially with his mom's words still forefront in his mind.

"This place is so beautiful," Willa said as Braden came to stand at her side.

"Yeah, it is," he said as he looked down at her, but her eyes were out towards the water. "You know, we cliff dive from here," he said and she looked up at him.

"Really?" she asked and he saw her beautiful eyes light up.

"Yeah," he said before he looked down at the water. "If the surf wasn't so rough, I'd suggest we jump."

"It doesn't look too bad," Willa said as she too looked down and Braden looked at her just as she was peeling off the same dark blue jacket she had worn yesterday, leaving on the fitted black t-shirt she had on underneath.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she tossed her jacket aside and slipped off her tennis shoes before pulling off her socks.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked as she looked up at him and then took her cellphone out of the pocket of her jeans.

"Willa, the surf's too rough," he said. "You'll get slammed against the cliff face before you even break the surface."

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Willa asked before she moved closer to the edge.

"Willa," Braden said, but before he could even reach for her she jumped and let out a scream as she fell. "Willa!" he shouted as he looked forward and saw her hit the water down below. He watched, breathless, for a minute and when she didn't come up he stepped out of his shoes, tossed his keys and his phone on the ground and tore off his shirt before he dove in after her.

He opened his eyes and ignored the sting of the salt water and looked through the dark water for her. He found her floating and unmoving under water and quickly swam over to her. He grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her to the surface. He took a deep breath as he broke through the water, but Willa's head just lulled back.

"No," he breathed before he swam has fast as he could to the shore, towing her along with him. He made to the sand and laid her back on the sand, where he pushed her wet hair from her face. "Willa?" he said as he shook her shoulders. "Willa?" he demanded a little more forcefully as he shook her harder, jerking her body, and suddenly she coughed, forcing water from her lungs.

Braden let out a sigh of relief as he lifted her up into a sitting position, and held her close to his chest as she coughed. Once she had caught her breath, he moved her slightly so he could see her better and she looked a little pale.

"Are you okay?" he asked and she nodded after she swallowed hard. "Are you crazy?" he asked, his voice loud and laced with the fear that had gripped him when she didn't resurface. He had only just found her; he didn't want to lose her.

"I've been called that a few times," she said hoarsely as she looked up at him and blinked slowly a few times. Braden sighed and shook his head, and what he did next not only surprised Willa, but it surprised him. Braden took her face in his hands and leaned forward, pressing his warm lips to her chilled ones.

He kissed her hard and he kissed her deeply, and Willa did not protest. Her hands moved to rest on his shoulders as their lips battled, and Braden shivered at her touch. Willa had never been kissed like that before in her entire life, and she had kissed plenty of guys before. Braden was different than those men, Braden was different than any man, and she wasn't so sure she deserved him.

She had been excited for their date, and with her aunt and Harper encouraging her she allowed herself to enjoy the afternoon. However, as he kissed her and held her so tenderly and close to him, like she was the most precious thing in the world, she felt like she was soiling him. Like she was tainting him because he was, as far as she could tell, perfect and she was far, _far_, from that.

"Wait," she rasped after she pulled her lips roughly away from his, but his hands remained on her face as he looked down at her with darkened hazel eyes. "Braden, I don't know if I can do this."

"Why not?" he asked, his own voice deeper than usual, as he looked down at her.

"I . . . there are things that you don't know about me," she said. "If you knew, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want anything to do with me. You probably wouldn't even want to touch me."

"Willa, I just pulled you out of the ocean after your crazy ass jumped when I told you not to," he said. "I don't think there's anything you can say to me to get me to let you go." Tears lined her eyes as she turned her hands on his shoulders and rested the back of her hands against his shoulders and exposed the underside of her forearms to him. He looked down and saw what looked like old marks and scars on both of her arms.

"Up until eight months ago, I used to shoot heroin," she said and his eyes raised from her arms to her tear filled eyes. Her lower lip trembled, from her tears or cold Braden didn't know, but he didn't like it. "I did terrible, _terrible_, things to support my habit, Braden," she said, "and I didn't think it was that big of a deal because they would have taken me by force anyway; so, I figured why not make money off of it."

"What made you stop?" he asked after he swallowed hard; his voice soft as he held her gaze. Willa had expected him to push her away in disgust, or anger to fill his eyes; but none of that happened. He had lowered his hands from her fact to her waist and pulled her even closer to him, and looked down at her with sadness and concern in his eyes.

"Ten months ago, the girl I considered my best friend died of an overdose," she said, her tears finally falling from her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. "For a month and a half I continued to use to try and push away the new pain I felt at losing her; but then I realized that if I didn't stop I was going to end up like her. So, I hopped on a bus and came here. I knew my aunt would help me, and that I could get clean if I was far away from my life on the streets I was living.

"Yesterday was the first time I'd left the house on my own since I got here and left rehab. I screamed to let out some frustration and to try and push away the desire to use. I'm damaged goods, Braden, and you . . . you really don't want to get involved with me. I screw everything up."

"Willa, you don't screw everything up," he said and she blinked at him before she sniffed. "I _like _you, and yeah, you've got a past; but I don't care. I don't care what you did or who you were before you came here. You've changed. You're making your life better, and I want to be a part of it."

"Why? You barely know me, and I really am crazy. I see a psychologist and everything," she said, her voice quivering.

"Yeah, well, what I know I like," he said as he brought his right hand to the side of her face and wiped at her fallen tears. He smiled softly at her and shook his head, tears lining his own eyes at the distress in her voice. "And if you insist that you're crazy, you can be my crazy girl," he whispered.

"You sure about that?" she asked as he pressed his forehead against hers. "After all, we just met yesterday."

"I've never been surer about anything like I am about us, Willa," he said softly, "and I don't know about you, but I feel like I've known you my whole life." Her tears finally quieted and he saw her smile softly before he heard her take a deep breath through her stuffy nose. She tilted her head and pressed her lips softly to his for a second.

"I feel that way too," she said and he smiled fully.

"Good," he said. "Now, what do you say we go get our stuff and then head someplace warm before you freeze to death?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me," she said and reluctantly, he pulled away from her before he helped her stand. She looked up at him and laughed. "You know, I just realized how much taller and bigger you are than me."

"Which means I can easily do this," he said before he scoped her up bridal style and started carrying her up the sand towards the well-worn path that would take them back up to the cliffs. Willa squeaked in surprise before she locked her hands behind his neck and looked at his face. He had a smug smile on her face, and Willa rolled her eyes before smiled as she looked at him and let him carry her without arguing.

She had told him the worst of her past and he hadn't even batted an eyelash; and it was then that she realized since she met Braden she had not had the desire to use for the first time since she started treatment. In fact, she didn't even have the desire to smoke, which she hadn't since that last cigarette she had smoked on the beach before Braden came jogging into her life. She didn't know if Braden had anything to do with it, but she couldn't shake the feeling that he did, and as long as he was in her life she knew that she would never use again.

Getting on that bus and choosing life over a needle was definitely the best decision she had ever made in her entire life; just beating out her decision to run away from home. If she hadn't, she would have never had met Braden and she would probably be dead by now. So, instead of dead she was his 'crazy girl' and it was a title she would wear proudly and knowing her, she would probably live up to.


	2. Chapter 2

This is Part II to 'Crazy Girl' my outtake from my story 'Look at Me' involving the main OC's brother, Braden. There are adult situations in this chapter, which is why the rating went up from 'T' to 'M'. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

* * *

**Crazy Girl**

**Part II**

"Willa!" came Braden's voice suddenly as the bell above the diner door chimed. The girl in question jumped slightly from where she stood behind the counter as Braden strode towards the diner. He had a look on his face that she couldn't quite decipher and her heart sunk a bit thinking his sister had taken a turn for the worst. The diner was empty since their breakfast regulars had already come and gone and it was at least an hour before the lunch crowd from the words at the pier would make their way in. Marge was in the back with the cook, and thankfully she hadn't come storming out to see what was wrong.

"What is it?" she asked with wide eyes and she rushed to the end of the counter and walked around the end only to find herself lifted from the floor after Braden put his hands on her upper waist. She let out a surprised squeak and put her hands on his shoulders as she looked down at him and the million watt smile that lit his face.

"Olivia woke up last night," he said smiling up at her. "She's going to be okay," he said and she smiled back at him, her fingers digging into his shoulders slightly.

"Oh, Braden, that's great," Willa said happily and he laughed before he lowered her towards him and caught her lips with his. He kissed her hungrily and Willa didn't protest as she felt his tongue snake into her mouth and meet hers.

Braden held her tight to him, her feet dangling a few inches from the floor, while her left arm remained wrapped around his shoulders and her right hand found its way to his hair. He had never kissed her like that before and she was thankful he was holding onto her. If he hadn't been, she was certain she would have melted into the floor because her bones turned to jelly at the power of the kiss. Very slowly, Braden ended their kiss before he allowed her body to slide down his and she was settled on her unsteady legs as she looked up at him with swollen lips and hooded eyes. Her usual red lipstick was smudged on her lips and he knew that most of it had probably transferred onto his lips after that kiss.

"Red's not really your color," she whispered huskily as she looked up at him and he chuckled as her right hand left his hair and her thumb ran along his lower lip to try and wipe away the lipstick from his lips.

"It's certainly yours," he said and she smiled coyly up at him.

"What in heaven's name is going on out here?" Marge asked as she walked out into the diner. The pair turned their heads to look at the older woman, who stood at the kitchen door with her hands on her hips. Willa's hands moved to rest on Braden's strong forearms since his hands remained firmly on her waist.

"Sorry, Marge," Braden said. "Liv is awake and I wanted to tell Willa. I guess I got a little carried away."

"Hmm," Marge hummed as she fought a smile and lowered her hands from her hips. "The whole town's been hoping and praying for Olivia's recovery, and I'm glad to hear it."

"Thanks Marge," Braden said as he pulled Willa a little closer to him. "Do you think . . . do you think you could let Willa have the day?" he asked. His eyes were on Marge as he quietly pleaded with her to say yes. Marge smiled at Braden and nodded her head.

"I've got Millie coming in at eleven, and I think I can manage fine on my own until then," Marge said and Willa looked at her aunt.

"Are you sure?" Willa asked and Marge nodded once again.

"I'm sure," she said. "You two haven't been able to spend too much time together lately and who am I to stand in the way of new love?" she asked and Willa felt her face flame red. When she confided to her aunt that she was pretty sure she was falling for Braden, she hadn't expected her aunt to shout it out to the world. "Go on, have fun," Marge said with a wave of her hand and Braden smiled.

"Thanks Marge," Braden said before he let go of Willa's waist and took her right hand into his left. "Do you have a bag or anything you need to grab?" he asked and Willa shook her head negatively as she looked up at him with a small smile.

"No," she said and he squeezed her hand.

"Great," he said. "Let's go," he said before he pulled her along and to the door.

"Bye Aunt Marge," Willa called over her shoulder as she jogged along with Braden and Marge laughed.

"Bye!" she said back and the couple went out the door. They raced over to his truck and stopped at the passenger side door.

"Do you want me to take you home so you can change?" he asked as he looked down at her and the pale yellow old fashioned knee length dress. She didn't look terrible in it, but it just wasn't Willa.

"Please," she said with a smile and he nodded curtly before he opened the truck door for her and she climbed in. Minutes later they were on their way.

* * *

Braden stood in the living room of Marge's modest house while he waited for Willa to change. He had used the bathroom to rid his face of Willa's red lipstick, and now that he was back in the living room, he took a moment to look around. There wasn't much evidence of Willa in the house, but he really didn't expect there to be. She hadn't been there for very long after all.

He could hear her quietly padding around in her room as she mumbled to herself about what she was going to wear. He chuckled to himself and shook his head before he decided to sit down and wait for her because it seemed like it was going to be a little while. He was just about to pick up a magazine from the coffee table when he heard a small crash and Willa let out a short scream. Stiffening, Braden was quickly on his feet and racing up the stairs. He went into her bedroom without knocking and rushed over to where Willa sat on the floor, with an open box lying on top of her with clothes spilling out.

"Willa, are you okay?" he asked, slightly panicked, as he moved to her side and took the box and clothes off of her.

"Fine. I was trying to reach the box and it fell out of the closet and on top of me," she said, her face red and it was then that Braden noticed her state of undress. She was dressed only in a low cut red cotton bra and a pair of underwear that really shouldn't be considered underwear since all he could see was a small red triangle and then red string that wrapped around her hips. What caught his eye though was what he saw on her hip. She had a four small black stars tattooed on her left hip and he found himself staring at them even though there was plenty of her exposed to his eyes.

Willa should have been embarrassed by the way he was looking at her, but Willa found that she wasn't. Instead, she was too busy looking at his face in mild astonishment. He wasn't ogling her like she expected, instead he was staring at the tattoo on her hip. She swallowed hard as she watched him reach out with his right hand before his unbelievably warm fingers ghostly touched her skin where she knew the tattoo rested. Goosebumps rose across her skin at the gentleness of his touch and his eyes moved from the tattoo up to her brown eyes.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo," he said simply, as if she wasn't practically naked and sprawled out on the floor in front of him. Willa's stomach twisted in a fascinating way as he looked at her and she smiled at him.

"I have a few actually," she said and he smiled.

"You do?" he asked his fingers making small circles against her skin. She was pretty sure he didn't realize he was doing it, and his touch was making it very difficult for her to think properly and form coherent sentences. Since she couldn't find her voice she just nodded. "Hmm," he said softly as he continued to smile at her and look at her in a way that made her feel like she was the most beautiful woman to have ever set foot on the planet.

No man had ever looked at her the way Braden did, and his eyes had yet to leave her face as she laid back on the floor, propped up on her elbows, and looking back at him. That only cemented the fact that he was a complete one-eighty from any man she had ever known before in her life. If he was any other man, he would have already pounced on her; but Braden was not just any man.

It was because of him that she knew she would never use again. It was because of him that she felt like she was worth more than a two minute romp in an alley that smelled of urine or a quick hand job in a car. It was because of him that her past would no longer dictate the rest of her life. It didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was who she was now and that girl was a far cry from the girl that had took solace in a needle. She realized that when Braden stepped into her life, her whole world changed.

Whenever he was around, it was almost like she could feel the warmth of the afternoon sun on her skin even though she hadn't seen the actual sun since she got to Washington. Braden was the light in the darkness that had been her life for the last ten years. Whenever he was around, it was almost as if the last ten years of her life had never happened; and she was just an average twenty year old woman stepping out into the world to find her place. It was then as his hazel eyes held her brown that she realized something that shook her to the core. She'd known him for all of three and a half weeks and she wasn't just falling for him, she had already fallen for him. Willa Longwood was in love with Braden Lahote.

Something inside Willa urged her forward and slowly Willa closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to his. Braden stiffened for a second before he gripped her hip and kissed her back. Her tongue traced his lips and he opened his mouth allowing its entrance. A moan came from somewhere deep inside his throat as Willa's arms wrapped around him.

Braden was in heaven as he wrapped his left arm around Willa and held her smaller body to his. It was taking all his self-control not to lay her back down on the floor, or to even toss her up onto her bed, and have his way with her. He wanted her so bad that his entire body ached for her, but he knew her past and he wasn't about to rush her into anything. He wanted her to know that he didn't want her just for sex. He wanted her to know that he wanted all of her. He wanted her mind, her heart, and her body. He wanted the whole package and he wouldn't allow Willa to think otherwise.

"Wait," he said heavily as he pulled his lips from hers and looked down at her. "What are we doing?"

"Huh?" she asked with a blink.

"We shouldn't be doing this," he said as he looked down at her, however, his eyes and the way he held onto her contradicted his words.

"Why not? Don't you want me?" she asked him and he snorted.

"I do," he said deeply, "believe me, I do, Willa; but I don't want to rush you into anything. You've been through a lot and I don't want to make you do something you're not ready to do. I care about you _a lot_ and . . . and I'm willing to wait as long as possible." She had tears in her eyes as she looked up at him and if she wasn't so sure that she was in love with him already, those words would have done it for her.

"You're not rushing me into anything, Braden," she told him, her voice trembling slightly with emotion. "I know you're different and I know that you would _never_ make me do anything I don't want to; and because of that I . . . I . . . I think . . .," she could get the words to form and Braden frowned as he watched her struggle. His right hand left her hip and moved to the side of her face.

"You what?" he asked her softly, probing her to try and help her get out what she was trying to say.

"I . . . you're going to think I'm crazy," she said and he smiled ruefully.

"I already think that," he said. "You're my crazy girl remember?" he asked and Willa laughed lightly as she nodded her head. "So, what is it you're trying to say?"

"I think I'm in love with you," she said, her voice barely above a whisper and Braden's thumb froze its gentle movement along her cheek. "See what I mean? Crazy." Her face heated with a blush and she tried to squirm away from him in embarrassment, but Braden wasn't about to let her go anywhere.

"You're not crazy," he said before he turned her face back towards his and her brown eyes once again met his hazel.

"No?" she asked and he shook his head negatively.

"No because I'm pretty sure I've been in love with you since the second I met you," he said and she blinked at him in surprise. She saw no lie in his eyes. He was being completely honest and her heart started racing as she smiled.

He smiled back at her before he closed the small distance between them and kissed her slowly, pouring everything he felt for her in that kiss. Willa kissed him back just as heatedly as he kissed her as she clung to him. He broke their kiss long enough to scoop her up into his arms before he carried her to the bed and slowly laid her down. He laid down beside her on the still unmade double bed and ran his fingers down her cheek after she turned so she was on her side and facing him.

"You do realize that I'm practically naked and lying beside you on a bed, don't you?" she asked as his hand fell to rest on her waist. He laughed and nodded his head.

"Oh I know," he said with a smile and Willa rolled her eyes as she suppressed a shiver at the feel of his thumb running across her skin.

"Then why are you just lying there?" she asked and he smiled again before he leaned forward and kissed her chastely.

"As much as I want to have my way with you right now, I don't think we should," he said as she sighed as she brought her left hand to rest on his warm chest. She could feel his heart beating steadily under her hand and surprisingly she found that it matched the rhythm of her heart perfectly.

"Why not?" Willa asked and he moved his hand from her hip to rest over her hand on his chest.

"Because I don't have anything," he said, hoping she understood and he knew she did when she sighed and nodded. Willa was a little disappointed, but she understood. "However, that doesn't mean we can't make out for the next hour or so before we head out," he said, a grin returning to his lips and Willa laughed lightly.

"True," she said, "but how about we even things up a bit?" she asked him and Braden raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. She slipped her hand from underneath his and moved to the hem of his t-shirt. She started to pull it up, and he smiled fully at her before he sat up and pulled the t-shirt from his body with ease. He tossed it aside before Willa sat up and met his lips halfway in a heated kiss as his bare chest pressed tightly to hers. She pulled back for just a second and looked at his upper right arm and then back at his face. "You've got a tattoo too," she said and he grinned, which made her smile before he closed the distance between them and kissed her hard once again.

They laid back on the bed and Braden was careful not to crush her body below his as he covered her much smaller body with his, their lips never breaking. Willa felt like she was encased in Braden's warmth as his body covered hers and his hands explored while their lips battled. Both her hands slid up his chest and neck to lace in his short hair. Slowly, his lips left hers and moved along her jaw and trailed along her neck. She sighed heavily as she tilted her head to give his magical lips a little better access to her skin.

Braden sighed against her soft skin and took in the soft vanilla taste of her as he kissed down her neck and along her collarbone. His weight rested on his left forearm and elbow on the bed beside her while his right hand slid down her body and currently rested on Willa's bare hip. At the sound of her soft whimper, Braden glanced at her face while his lips remained against her skin and slowly worked their way to her chest. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks flushed as she bit down on her lower lip. He grinned to himself before he too closed his eyes and ghosted tender kisses across the tops of her breasts while his right hand left her hip and his fingers slipped underneath the small patch of cloth that covered her.

Willa let out a short cry when she felt his hot fingers slide against her center unexpectedly. Her eyes snapped open and she lifted her head slightly only to see the top of Braden's head as he kissed along her chest. She had no voice, so she brought her hands to his shoulders and gripped his broad shoulders as tightly as she could. He lifted his head from her chest and looked at her with a small smile as he slipped a finger inside of her already wet core and she gasped. Her eyes locked with his until he started his ministrations again. She let out soft moan as she arched her back and threw her head back against her pillow.

Braden shifted slightly and tugged the right cup of her bra down before he took her nipple into his mouth. His name was a whimper on Willa's lips and the sound was music to his ears as he teased her. Willa had truly never felt the feelings currently coursing through her body at that very moment. His touch was gentle and sending shock waves of pleasure through her that she felt all over her body seeing as every nerve seemed to be on end.

Her hands left his shoulders and moved to his hair, her fingers lacing through the short black locks of his hair until she started to feel as though she was on fire. His thumb rubbed small circles against her as his fingers moved in and out of her, and that was all it took. Willa's body shook as she screamed out his name and arched her back, bringing her chest further into his eager mouth as his fingers continued their magic at a much slower pace before he gently pulled his hand away from her and raised his head from her chest before his face was hovering above her flushed cheeks and sweat beaded forehead.

Braden smiled as he rested his right hand on her hip once again and looked down at her. Her hands were back on his shoulders as she panted and licked her lips while her eyes remained closed. He placed a gentle kiss on her chin and it was then that she opened her eyes and looked at him with a small smile coming to her lips. She brought her right hand to rest on the side of his face before she leaned her head up and kissed him slowly. His grip tightened on her hip and he sighed heavily into the kiss before Willa pulled her lips from his.

"That was a little more than making out, but I'm certainly not going to complain," she said, her voice slightly lower and huskier than normal.

"I couldn't resist," he said before he kissed her and Willa wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. Her exposed breasts pressed against his chest. They both moaned quietly at the contact before Willa started to slide her hands down his body. However, Braden pulled his lips from hers and caught her hands just as they started to work on the belt of his jeans. "No, Willa," he told her softly and she looked up at him with a small frown, but he just kissed her chastely. "Get dressed," he said before he kissed her once more and then climbed from the bed.

"What?" she asked as she fixed her bra and sat up, looking at him with an even deeper frown. "Don't you want . . . I mean, after what . . .," she couldn't quite get the words out since she was so confused as to why he didn't want her to reciprocate what he had just done for her. Braden smiled at her before he leaned over the bed and kissed her forehead and then her lips.

"I can take care of myself today while you get dressed," he said before he kissed her again. "You don't _have_ to _ever_ do _anything_ when it comes to me, Willa," he said softly and Willa felt her chest contract at the gentleness his tone took as he looked at her with those soulful hazel eyes of his. "Besides, you just gave me plenty to work with." He winked at her as he pulled away from her and grabbed his shirt from the floor before he disappeared from her room, closing the door behind him after he sent her one of those knee weakening smiles of his.

Willa sighed heavily as she flopped back against her bed before she laughed lightly and brought her right hand to her chest to try and calm her rapidly beating heart in her chest. She smiled stupidly before she climbed from the bed. She was surprised to find her legs still a little shaky, but she managed to walk over to her dresser where she pulled out some fresh underclothes before she went over to her closet. She really had no idea what they were going to do for the rest of the day, but if it was anything like it started, she would welcome it.

* * *

"I've had a really great time today," Willa said as she walked along side Braden, the fingers of his right hand and her left hand intertwined, as they left the movie theater in Port Angeles. They'd had lunch at a nice little restaurant in the small town that was an hour away from their home, and then caught the five o'clock showing of a new action adventure movie that both of them actually wanted to see.

"I did too," he said with a smile as he glanced down at her and Willa laughed lightly as she leaned against his arm, her head resting on his upper arm.

"Are you sure you shouldn't have spent the day with your sister?" she asked after a beat and _finally_ asking what she should have asked when Braden first got to the diner and whisked her away.

"I spent a few hours with her last night and the early morning with her," Braden said, "and our parents and her boyfriend were already smothering her to the point that she was more than likely going to start throwing punches by lunch. Even in her weakened state, Liv is just as stubborn as ever and hates to be fussed over." He grinned at her and she laughed softly once more as she lifted her head and looked up at him. "They all want to meet you, you know," Braden said as he brought her to a stop along the sidewalk and Willa turned to look up at him. "Mom knows you already and has nothing but good things to say about you, and Liv even made me promise to bring you by the hospital."

"She did?" Willa asked surprised and Braden nodded.

"Yeah, she's wanted to meet you since I told her about you, but the . . . bear attack happened," he said. "I think the two of you will really get along."

"You know, you're not the first person to tell me that," she said with a thoughtful smile on her face and Braden chuckled.

"Who else said that to you?" he asked with a grin.

"My aunt," she said and his grin melted into a smile before he stopped walking and turned so he was standing right in front of her. The hands were still intertwined and he rested his left hand on her upper waist as he looked down at her. Willa looked up at him curiously with a small tilt of her head as the loose strands of her hair blew in the cool evening wind. "What is it?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing," he said with a small shake of his head before he leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead before he placed a peck on her nose and then finally captured her lips with his. "What time does your shift at the diner start tomorrow?" he asked as he pulled back.

"One o'clock," she said, sounding breathless, as she slowly opened up her eyes and looked at him. "Why do you ask?"

"Because tomorrow I want to take you to the hospital to meet my sister, as well as both my parents who will be there and my twin brother," he said. "My youngest brother, Alex, will be in school, but you'll get to meet him this weekend when my other younger brother Lucas comes in to town."

"Are you sure you want me to meet your family, Braden?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"Willa, they'll love you," he said lowly as he pulled her body close to his as he let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her completely. She settled her hands on his waist and looked up at him, her big brown eyes dancing between his as her uncertainty shined brightly. "They will," he said again as her hands rested on his waist.

"Why? Why are you so sure?" she asked and he smiled.

"Because I love you and because being with you makes me happier than I have ever been in my entire life," he said. "They'll love you because you make me happy, and once they get to know you, they'll love you for you. You're not the terrible person you think you are, Willa, and one day you'll see what I see when I look at you."

"I hope so," she said and he smiled before he leaned down and kissed her chastely.

"You will," he told her when he pulled back and she smiled. "I could eat again. Could you?" he asked and Willa's stomach grumbled which made him smile while she laughed.

"Yeah, I think I can eat," she said and he chuckled.

"Come on," he said. "There's this Italian place not far from here. They've got really good spaghetti and meatballs."

"Sounds good," she said as his arms slipped away from her and he took hold of her hand once more before the two of them made their way down the street with smiles on their faces.


End file.
